Un Paso Doble en Pasión
by Pixellated Ponderings
Summary: Lovino never really took a liking to dance. But when a certain assignment lights a fire in his soul, he has trouble figuring out if this burning passion is for dance itself or if it's for something or someone else. AU Spamano There shall be Smut
1. En Tus Ojos

Chapter 1: En Tus Ojos

The orange afternoon sunlight shone brightly through the school windows as a lively melody echoed it's way through the empty halls of World W. Academy. The elegant and upbeat tune flowed out of the Dance club room, where two students were moving in unison...Or at least, trying to.

"Fuck," Lovino growled out after tripping over his own feet and falling on his ass for the umpteenth time that afternoon. The music stopped abruptly and the Italian began to dread the moment he ever set foot in this room, just like he had ever other time he fell. He personally thought he'd never get the hang of this whole dancing thing, but one person begged to differ. And that said person was just about to scold the other on the floor.

"Lovino, how many times do I have to tell you. You have to focus!" Antonio said while trying to suppress his frustration. The Spaniard was starting to think Lovino was messing up on purpose, and it was starting to irritate him.

"You think I'm not! I'm trying my best here! You're not exactly helping bastard," he said mumbling the last sentence. He helped himself back up to his feet and walked over to where the Spanish teen was standing. Antonio started up the music again and held his hands out for the other. With a scowl, Lovino places his hand over Antonio's and the got into position for their first dance: Salsa.

Antonio counts them in at their cue and Lovino starts getting nervous. As soon as they start to dance, his eyes go straight to his feet to make sure he doesn't step on the toes of his partner. He begins to count his steps in his head:

_One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three..._

As trumpets blare in the background, the pair started into a back-step.

_One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two three. One, two, three..._

The Spaniard twirled the Italian a few times before wrapping his arms around the smaller teen's waist, leading him back to the basic salsa. Lovino swiftly followed suit by locking his arms around Antonio's neck, stepping in time with his partner.

_One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three..._

They had gone through this routine several times during that evening, but each time they did Lovino felt something...odd. Like how whenever Antonio's hands gripped his hips, the way they'd squeeze his sides as they moved faster, gave Lovino a fluttering feeling in his chest. Or how every breath the Spaniard took sent a chill down his spine. Everything the larger teen was subliminally doing to him during their practice sessions was getting the Italian quite exci- He gave his head a quick shake and Antonio's words popped back into his head: _You need to FOCUS. _

His eyes shot back to his feet [unaware that he'd been staring at Antonio the whole time] and attempted to keep track of his steps, but was caught off guard when Antonio span him once again.

Losing his balance from the the unanticipated twirl, Lovino fell once again, thus breaking the last of Antonio's patience.

"Why must you continue to be so stubborn!" the Spaniard yelled as he stopped the music once more, his voice echoing through the room and probably through the rest of the school. The Italian just stared at other, mirroring his expression.

Lovino didn't even attempt to stop the flow of words the were about to come

out of his foul mouth.

"I-I'm being stubborn! Your the one insisting that I do this stupid dance, even though I keep telling that I can't fucking do it!" Lovino spat out.

"...Stupid..."

Lovino winced, regretting the moment he open his mouth to say those offending words.

"Is that what this is to you? Stupid?"

He kept his mouth shut, preventing himself from saying anything that would further upset the Spanish teen in front of him.

"How can you say that? How can be so rude and disrespectful towards such a large part of my culture? No , my LIFE!" he paused momentarily, disregarding Lovino's guilt covered face. "I don't like everything about your culture, but at least I still respect it. I don't say that your traditions are lame, nor do I say that I can't stand them, and I most definitely do not call them stupid. So why can't you do the same for me?"

Lovino just looked at the floor, feeling like a child being yelled at by a parent. He bit his lip trying to stop from trembling.

"Dance... It gives me such an amazing feeling; it makes my worries fly away every time I step onto a dance floor. It's exhilarating!" Antonio said, taking a deep breath before continuing, "I brought you to the dance club so you could experience that same feeling too, but you obviously don't care at all."

A stray tear dropped from Lovino face. Then another. And another.

Soon tears were just streaming down his cheeks, onto his chin, and dripping down to slowly pool on the floor. He stood there, silently crying, while Antonio, who was too blinded by anger and frustration to see that, continued to yell at him.

"It's tiring and frustrating having deal with your foul mouth and bad attitude. I don't know why I even bother with you in the fir-" He was suddenly cut off by the now audible sobs of the younger teen across from him. His hands were rubbing at eyes in a poor attempt to stop the liquid from pouring out from his closed eyelids. His some-what restrained sobs were echoing through the room and, even more so inside Antonio's head. The Spaniard stood there, wide eyed, as he slowly realized what he'd done.

_Lovino is... Crying..._

The Italian dropped to his knees, still trying to stop the tears from flowing down his face.

_My Lovino...My Lovi is crying..._

Lovino covered his face with his palms and sank down to floor; no longer holding back his sobs and now letting his tears run freely down the sides of his face.

_did this... I made my Lovi... Cry..._

He inched closer to the crying Italian, thinking that the teen would retreat but hoping he didn't. He stopped right in front of him, causing Lovino to look up at the Spaniard.

Antonio crouched down and, before Lovino had a chance to try and run, he hugged him. Lovino tried flailing out of his grasp, but each time hid did, Antonio's hold on him grew stronger. He eventually stopped struggling and just waited for some sort of explanation from his companion. But Antonio stayed quiet. He just rested his head at the base of the others neck.

He listened as the Italian's sobs died down. He listened as his hiccups became a bit louder.

He felt Lovino lean into his embrace. He felt the last of his tears soak his shirt. He felt the expanding and collapsing of his chest as he took deep breaths to calm himself down.

He kept quiet for a while long before finally speaking.

"I'm..." his words were mumbled into Lovino neck.

Lovino made a questioning noise.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean any of those things... I just... I didn't... I'm sorry."

He took a few more deeps breaths before replying, "It' s... it's alright..."

The two separated and got up from the floor. They stood there in an awkward silence, until Lovino inhaled deeply and opened is mouth to speak.

"I-I'm... s-sorry too," he mumbled, "I don't... really think that this is... I like dance, dammit. I really do, but... I'm not fucking good at it," he admitted, stuttering quiet a bit due to his hiccups.

"Don't be silly, you're doing fine," Antonio said with his signature smile on, reassuring him, "You just need some practice."

Lovino blushed at his words and looked away from his partner. He scratched the back of his neck, mumbling something that sound like 'thank you' to the teen standing in front of him. After that things got quiet again, both waiting for the other to say something but also wanting to speak as well. In the end, it was Antonio who broke the silence.

"Well, um... It's get kinda late, yeah," He said, "I think that's enough dance for today. We should head home now." He had just turned around to collect his things when Lovino called after him.

"Wait!" Antonio looked back immediately.

"Uh... I-I, um..." he stuttered, embarrassed from his little outburst, "What about our salsa? I-I still need to work on it, don't I?" Lovino suggested, hoping that [for some unexplainable reason] the Spaniard would stay with him a little while longer.

Antonio walked back to his partner and brushed the back of his hand against Lovino's cheek.

"I'm glad that you're not giving up on this and that you want to keep trying, but..." he paused looking into the Italian's eyes, "I think we've covered enough today, we can practice some more tomorro-"

"No! We are not leaving this fucking building until we get this salsa right, dammit!" he demanded, complete determined now to do this dance.

Antonio let out a sigh and agreed to staying a bit longer. He wouldn't admit it to Lovino, but he too wanted to spend a little more time with his friend before leaving.

* * *

><p>"Let's just work on the basic step for now,"the Spanish teen said, in which the other just nodded in agreement.<p>

The Spaniard picked a song; a fast paced one, went over to Lovino and got in position. The music started a moment afterwards and the older teen counted them in. The Italian looked straight to floor, just like every other time, and Antonio frowned at that.

" Don't look at your feet," he prompted.

"I have to, ass-hole. I'm gonna mess up if I don't," he said, not looking up at his partner once.

Antonio stopped dancing, with Lovino following suit, and moved a finger under his companions chin and forced him to look him in the eyes.

"Look here and here only," he said while pointing to his face, making Lovino's face turn a bright crimson.

Antonio, then guided the both of them back into their dance, correcting his friend each time his eyes wandered else-where.

"I keep telling you, I need to look down," he said, getting frustrated by being constantly corrected.

"No, you don't need to see," he tried to assure him.

"but-"

"You need to feel it~" he practically purred while saying it [or at least that's what Lovino heard], making the Italian's heart start beating out of his chest .

They continued they're basic step, Lovino actually attempting to keep is head up; trying to _feel it_, but he felt like he was utterly failing at it, until his partner told him otherwise.

"Lovi, you doing fine..."

"There's a 'but', isn't there?" he grumbled, dreading whatever Antonio was going to say next.

".. But, you're a little stiff..."

_Fucking Hell_, he thought, _we are never leaving this building._

Just after he thought that, Antonio moved Lovino's hands to his shoulders and slid his own onto his partner's hips. He gently guided his hips, swaying them as they danced. Lovino widen his eyes and looked to where the Spaniard had placed his hands.

"Don't look down. Look here. Look right into my eyes," he corrected him once more, with something fiery in his tone.

"Move with me,"he prompted as he removed the both of their hands from where he had placed them previously. The Italian did what he was told with out saying anything.

Lovino repeated the words of his partner in his head and couldn't help staring into in eyes after.

He saw something flicker in them, almost like a fire but much more brilliant. The sight had affected Lovino, causing him to feel an odd sensation rising in his chest. A weird tingling, fluttering inside him that he couldn't explain. The heat from it spread out from his centre until it engulfed him whole, taking control of his entire being.

Lovino stepped closer, starring into Antonio's eyes and mirroring the intensity in them within his own. Antonio looked at Lovino and smiled subconsciously. Something inside the younger teen had awaken. Antonio didn't know what it was or why, but he did know one thing; He liked it.

As if there was some sort of unseen signal given, the two started in to their routine. Both of them fully devoting their beings to this moment. Lovino kept looking were he was told to; straight into his partners eyes.

They never left that spot.

Not even when the two separated was his eyes taken off of him. And the same went for Antonio, whose olive orbs stalked his partner, watching every curve, ridge, and plain of his body.

The two continued for the entire length of the the song, stepping to the beat with perfection but alas the music began to end, as did their salsa routine.

He spun out his partner once more, holding him there for but a moment before pulling him back, his arm wrapping around the smaller teen just as the song ended.

It was as if time had frozen for them right. They were so close. Starring into each other eyes. Faces so close to one another. Antonio leaned closer, his eyes slid closed, his lips hovering over the others. Lovino could feel them, how close they were, ghosted over his lips. He too slid his eyes closed and waited.

He waited for it, but it never came. He felt Antonio remove his arm from where it was previously placed and opened his eyes to see him retreating to the benches where his belongings were.

"Oh wow, look at the time!" he said nervously, as he checked the clock, "I better get going! Wouldn't want my parents worrying about me~"

Lovino didn't say anything, he just stood there.

"Y-you did good today, keep up the great work," he continued to speaking, while packing away his stuff, "ummm, I'll, uh, see you tomorrow then," he said, not sparing a glance a Lovino even once.

Without so much as a wave good-bye, the Spaniard left.

Lovino was left alone in the large room, starring blankly at the door way.

He soon moved from that spot, collected his things and heading out the door of the room and out of the building. He headed straight for his house, eyes wide and barely blinking. When he got there, He ran to his room ignoring the outside world as he slammed his bedroom door and curled up onto bed.

Laying there he thought of the last moment of their dance. He thought of how close their faces, no, their lips were. He raised a hand to brush over his lips.

_He was so close_, he thought, _so close._

_So..._

He pressed a thumb against them and kissed it.

_Close...  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>AN: Another idea that's been in my head for a while that I finally finished writing. It was originally supposed to be a oneshot, but I decided against it for a number of reasons, one of them being that It'd be waaaaay to long for me to write, meaning I'd never be able to finish it.<em>

_But anyways, I'll work on another chapter and update as soon as possible. Until then, hope you like it. _

_Please Review; tell me what you think of it so far. Critiques are welcome, but no Flames please._


	2. A Dormire Tra Le Tue Braccie

_A/N: I'm back! And with a new chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I do, however, own this fanfic. But that's irrelevant. Here's your chapter._

Chapter 2: A Dormire Tra Le Tue Braccie

Fridays always seemed to drag on. For Lovino, even more so.

His eyelids were heavy; threatening to close at any minute and stay that way until he got the rest he deserved.

Ducking behind a pole in middle of the cafeteria, he speedily scanned one of the lunch tables. He noted that one person was missing from the specific group of people, and therefore deemed it an acceptable place to rest for the lunch period.

He couldn't bring himself to face said person at the time, and he didn't think he'd be able to any time soon.

Lovino removed himself from the behind the pole and walked away from there like nothing happened. He took a seat at the table of 'morons', and without any warning, crashed his head down onto to the table startling those around him.

"What's the matter Fratello? You're never late for lunch." Feliciano pointed out, poking his brother's head while doing so, "Fratello?"

"You think I wanted to be late? You think I enjoy staying with that bitch?" he barked loudly and glared at his brother before resting his head back on the table, "...She kept me in after class... I fell asleep in the middle of the lesson," he muttered.

Everyone's head turned to look at him in mild shock. Lovino sat up and gave them all a questioning look.

"What?"

"Lovino-san, you never sleep in class," a small Asian boy by the name of Kiku said, "You're not the most..." Kiku paused, thinking of the most polite way to phrase the rest of his sentence,"the most... diligent student, but you've never fallen asleep in class before"

The Italian thought about what Kiku said and realized it was nothing short of the truth. Despite his nasty attitude and daily shenanigans, Lovino was a good student. It may not show with his homework completion record, but he was, by definition, a good student. He attends all his classes and is mostly never late. He doesn't always pay the most attention, but he always gets the information he needs to complete his work, when he does it. He studies for all his tests and gets decent grades. He does all that and has never once in his high-school years been called on by a teacher for sleeping in class.

So, they did have a bit a reason to be shocked/worried after his statement.

"I didn't plan to fall asleep," he said, absently scratching the back of his neck, "I guess I'm just really tired today..."

"But how?" Feliciano chimed in.

"hmm...?"

"You went to bed so early yesterday. You didn't even come down for dinner. We were having Eggplant Parmigiana, but when I told you that, you just growled me!" his brother whined, "You never refuse Eggplant Parmigiana! It's your favourite!" he said, his voice gradually growing higher in pitch with worry.

"Well, I..." Lovino trailed off.

For once, Lovino was at a loss for words.

Could he tell his brother? Could he tell him about what had happened after school? About how he went home and curled himself into a ball spending the rest of the night staring at the sheets and thinking.

Thinking about what almost happened and could have been. Not closing his eyes once through out the night, afraid of what scenarios his mind would've made had he done so.

Could he tell him?

The Italian looked up at his sibling, confused and unsure.

He opened his mouth to speak, but whether or not he would tell him wouldn't have mattered. Because at that point he wouldn't have been able to say anything at all.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late~"

Lovino eyes darted towards its owner as they found a seat right across from him.

He froze up. Whatever words he was about to say had died at his lips.

"Oh hi Lovi!" the Spaniard spoke with a hint a cheeriness, as he always did, "How's your day so far?" He asked with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

Their eyes locked for a moment, but as soon as they did, Lovino tore his own pair away from the olive orbs across from his. He could feel this odd warmth crawling on his skin. It made it's way along the back of his neck and burst forth through his cheeks, dusting them with a faint blush. He lowered his head, hoping no one would notice the pink shade his face had adorned.

_Why is he so fucking cheery?_ He thought, _Is this bastard trying to act like nothing happened? _

As he continued to mull over the other teen's demeanour, the unexplainable heat continued rising from his chest, and travelled towards his head. The whole sensation was making him a bit light headed and the room seemed as if it were beginning to spin.

"Lovi? Is something wrong?"

Antonio's voiced rang out louder than the rest in the cafeteria and its clear and crisp sound made the Italian's heart jump. At this point it had already been pounding out of his chest, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out the reason why.

The air around them suddenly became much more stuffy than usual, almost to the point where Lovino felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Lovi-" Antonio started but was cut off by the younger teen across from him slamming his palms onto the lunch table.

He was standing up with his chair overturned, breathing heavily, and with eyes as wide as his fatigue would allow. It didn't take him to long realize that almost everyone in and around the group was staring at him. His face reddened even further from embarrassment. He took a few shaky steps backwards, inching himself away from the table. Getting closer to the doors, he spins around and hastily makes his way out of the cafeteria.

Everyone's eyes followed him until he's out of view.

"Did I say something wrong?" Antonio asks the group, but they just shrug it off and continue eating their lunches.

"Maybe I should go after him?" he mutters to himself, but no one around him acknowledges him speaking.

* * *

><p>Lovino was running through the halls making no attempt to neither slow down nor try to be inconspicuous as he charged pass the various classrooms of the school. He heard a few of the staff members reprimand him for running, but none of it really registered to him in his mad dash to get away from the foyer. It seemed more than pointless to continue running, seeing as how he'd eventually loop around the school, but as much as he tried to understand why, he couldn't stop himself.<p>

_What's happening?_ He asks himself, _Why do I feel so weird?_

He could feel his legs starting to burn, but they wouldn't let up. All the energy he had left started to drain from his being, and felt as if he were about to faint. But he kept moving. On top of his own motion, the spinning had not only continued, but became worse as he trekked through the halls.

The young man found himself beginning to slow down as he reached the far end of the school where the music hall was located. Considering the time, the entire section was empty and Lovino was quite content with that. He could easily have fallen asleep in the hallway, but even as he slump him self against the walls, he couldn't seem to settle his heavy breathing and racing heart.

_What do I do?_

He repeated the mantra in his head, gazing desperately towards the ceiling, as if it had the answer for him. He racked his brain for a solution to his little predicament, but he continued to come up blank with his ideas. Straightening himself as best he could with his current bodily state, Lovino finally thought of something useful.

He spotted a washroom down the hall and thought to wash his face in an attempt to erase his fatigue along with the burning heat. But his plan was effectively crushed when found that the doors to the washrooms were locked.

He collapsed down to his knees. His eyes were still fighting to close on him, and his head was spinning more than rose up a hand to clench at his chest. It was also getting increasingly harder to breathe by the second.

_Fuck! I can't take this anymore!_

Lovino struggled at first, but eventually he got up. His legs began to carry him elsewhere but he wasn't running any more. He just staggered his way through the halls, searching for the closest exit.

When he found one, he looked up at it with a sort of desperation in his eyes.

_I need to get out..._

He reached for the door handle; his last resort, his final salvation, and opened it.

Just like that, he walked out of the door before closing it and leaning back against it. He breathed in the fresh air, feeling freed from that thick atmosphere that was looming over him before.

He slid down against the door, seated himself on the ground, and gently closed his eyes. He didn't care if he got in trouble for skipping class. He didn't care if this hurt his attendance record.

He just wanted sleep right now.

To bad his wish wasn't going to be granted anytime soon.

* * *

><p>The trampling sound of footsteps were heard in the halls once more, but it wasn't Lovino this time.<p>

"Carriedo! Stop running in the halls!" A teacher called out from his classroom.

Antonio stopped abruptly.

"Ah, Sorry sir~ I didn't mean to disrupt your class!" He says, scratching his head and smiling apologetically, "I'd love to stay, but I'm in a hurry!" he announced before running off again.

"I said stop running!" He yelled, but it fell on deaf ears as Antonio continued to run through the corridors of the school in search of a certain someone.

Antonio ran aimlessly around the building, thinking of every possible place, his friend could be but to no avail. Every place he checked he left empty handed. There was only a few minutes left till the end of the period, but Antonio wasn't going to give up until he found Lovino.

He rounded the corner once more and wound up back in the foyer. He breathed heavily, his body becoming tired from exertion. He was beginning to lose hope in finding his friend when one final idea popped into his mind. He spun around quickly, dashing forward once again to check one last place: the music hall.

It was the absolute last place he expected Lovino to be, so he hadn't really thought to look there. Lovino had once mentioned to him that he couldn't stand to stay around those 'horrible' rooms. He said that the students at their school had no musical talent whatsoever and that he loathed listening to the 'irritating' sounds of their playing. It was pretty unlikely for him to have run off there given all that. Even as Antonio was running there, he came to be increasingly doubtful towards his decision.

The Spaniard found himself in said hall in practically no time at all, and as he he suspected, Lovino was no where to be seen. He let out a sigh of disappointment, leaning on the wall while trying to catch his breath.

Antonio checked his watch. There was five minutes left before the bell would ring. He began to think that Lovino had already left for his class.

The Spaniard had just about given up at this wild goose chase when he noticed someone leaning against the outside of the door. He thought to just dismiss it as some random dropout student who was going through their daily ritual of skipping class, but something in the inside told him not to.

He pushed himself off of the wall, moving closer to the exit. The teen peered through the glass window, trying to take a guess at who was on the other side. But as he looked closer, he really didn't have to guess. He'd recognize that chestnut brow hair and bouncy stray curl anywhere.

He carefully opened up the door trying to not startle his friend and crouched down to his level where he met with Lovino's tranquil, sleeping face. The older teen brushed the back of his hand against the other boy's cheek. He tensed up at first, but soon leaned in to it a bit. Noticing this, Antonio leaned in closer and whispered into his ear:

"_I found you~"_

* * *

><p>Not even a few minutes had passed before he heard the soft click of the door next to him opening and, shortly after, closing. He paid no mind to it but the light footsteps that followed got him a bit worried. At first he thought it was a teacher, but as he felt a warm hand caress his cheek, the thought was quickly ejected from his mind. He subconsciously relaxed in to hand, not knowing who it belong to until they whispered three little words in to his ears. The voice was soft and gentle, making the Italian boy feel a bit more at ease as he relished each slightly accented word that slipped in to his ear.<p>

_What a beautiful voice_, he thought, _it almost sounds like..._

Lovino's eyes shot wide open, as he realized whom the voice belonged to. He pushed the Spaniard away with as much strength as he could muster. Antonio lost his balance and fell backwards.

"Oww, Lovi, that hurt," the older teen whined.

"Like I give a shit! Don't fucking touch me, bastardo!"

"Language, Lovi,"

"Vai a farti fottere," the Italian spat out, "What are doing here anyways, you stalker?" He asked. The minuscule amount of sleep he got made him feel less drowsy (but not by much) and he felt a strong headache coming on.

"I was looking for you. I was worried about you when you ran off all of a sudden..." the Spaniard's words trailed off and he looked up innocently into his friend's hardening glare. Lovino's heartbeat skipped a bit as his partner spoke. His gaze softened after hearing those words.

"Y-you... were worried about me..." he spoke softly, " But why?"

Antonio didn't answer just yet. Instead, he pulled up his sleeve to check his watch. A small wave of panic washed away his bashful smile.

"Oh mio Dios, we're late!"

Before Lovino had time to question his 'answer', Antonio grabbed his hand, opened the doors, and began charging through the halls with his friend in tow.

"Let me go! Antonio!" Lovino demanded, growling at his partner when he didn't comply.

Antonio zigzagged through the students who were beginning to pool in said halls. With the most of them just standing around there, it made it a tad bit difficult to navigate towards their last class of the day.

They eventually made it to their destination, slouched over and out of breath. Antonio's lungs were burning from all the running he did and Lovino felt like his legs were about to give out on him for good. It took a while to notice, since they were trying to compose them selves again, that they hadn't let go of each other's hand. Antonio still had a firm grip on the his friend's hand, but even as the two quickly came to realize this, they didn't do anything about.

It wasn't until they could feel everybody's gaze on them that Lovino hastily tore his hand away from Antonio's grasp. His cheeks started to brighten again after realizing how long he'd let the Spaniard hold his hand for. The warning bell rang out, and the Italian suddenly remembered something.

His school bag. He had left it in the cafeteria, and it was too late to go get it now.

"Fuck," the profanity dragged on as he said it, making himself sound so exasperated.

"Forgetting something, Lovino," a quiet voice chimed in beside the two. Lovino glanced over towards where the voice was coming from. He came to look at a boy with a fuck-ton of books in his hands along with Lovino's messenger bag, which dangling off of his arm.

"Thanks Matthieu," he said taking his bag back from the boy, grateful to his friend for the favour.

He was a meek looking boy, with shoulder length blonde hair and soft violet eyes. He was Lovino's homework buddy, but Matthieu was also a good friend to the other teen, and never did him wrong in times like these.

"It was no problem," he said, smiling sheepishly.

"Hey! No fair!" a different voice rung out from behind them. It was a loud, booming, and annoying voice.

_God, not him_, Lovino thought as the voice's owner moved closer to their location. He had a striking resemblance to Matthieu but he had a bit more height and weight on him than the meek little Canadian.

"What's wrong Al?" Matthieu asked

"Mattie! I wanted to bring the bag," the Alfred whined, "Why couldn't I bring it and be the good friend?I'm the _Hero_ after all!" he asked, causing Lovino to choose that time to intervene.

"Because, one, your not my friend, and two, you're not a hero," Lovino stated simply, too brought down by his remaining fatigue and newly sprung headache to add any sort of profanity to his the end of his statement.

"That was cruel!" the American exclaimed, completely taken aback by the statement. Lovino only look back at him with contempt. At that point, the Spaniard slowly realized that he was being ignored and spoke up.

"Hey Lovi?" Antonio asked and Lovino looked back at him with the same look of contempt, "Am I your friend?"

Lovino just stared at the teen. He tried to give him an answer, but he couldn't seem to form a simply 'yes' or 'no' answer. His head was pounding and the drowsiness and heat began creeping back up on him again.

The cheeriness began to fade from Antonio's face with each passing second that Lovino didn't give him an answer. The Italian tried to speak again but the second bell buzzed out in the halls and the students started filing into the classroom. The two stood out their for a while longer than the others. Antonio continued to stay until he got an answer out of Lovino, but alas, none came. His face turned glum at Lovino's silence and, he too, walked into the class.

The Italian boy stood outside, dumbfounded. He face-palmed himself and marvelled at how he couldn't answer such a simple and innocent question.

_Of course he's my friend... So, Why couldn't I just say that? Idiota... you're more than a friend. _Lovino blinked before his face became completely flushed. _Che diavolo! Where the shit did that thought come from._

He mulled over it a while longer before reluctantly following everyone else in.

The classroom was silent for the majority off the time, due to the fact that there was a test coming up. The teacher had allowed the students to have a study period in class before they had their test the following Monday. Everyone had their faces glued to their study notes, except for Lovino.

He had his textbook and binder sprawled out on his desk, but it was only to cover-up the fact that he wasn't doing anything. In actuality, the teen sat through his entire class with total disregard for what the rest of the class were doing. He spaced out occasionally and was called on by the teacher multiple times to get to work. He did try, but there were other things on his mind such as:

His fatigue; he knew sleep was just about looming over him and his eyes, which were rapidly getting heavier, proved that fact.

The events from yesterday evening; every now and then when he thought about or looked over at the Spaniard, his mind start to venture in to what could have happened had they actually kissed. But every time something like that would pop up, he vigorously shook his head as if the action would rid him of said thoughts.

And then there was Antonio's question... It plagued him for the entire class. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why he couldn't answer. He could have snapped out sarcastic sounding 'yes'. Antonio would've believed him and he wouldn't be going through this entire self-interrogation process.

_Why couldn't I just say yes?_

Lovino shook his head again, attempting to clear his head of all the nonsense that was flying around inside of it. It worked for the most, but he couldn't get Antonio's depressed face off his conscience. Something about his pouting expression always made Lovino feel guilty, especially if it was him that caused it.

Scowling, he ripped a piece off of the corner of his page and scribbled down a message on it before crumpling it and chucking it at Antonio's sulking face. The projectile hit the Spaniard directly on the nose and bounced back onto his desk. He cringed and started rubbing soothingly at his nose as if it had been quite painful and continued to do that for a while after.

It had taken about 3 minutes before noticed the the paper ball. If it had taken any longer for him to notice, Lovino would've chucked another ball at him, or possibly something harder like an eraser.

Antonio stared long hard at it, as if it where most bizarre thing he'd ever seen. Cautiously, he unravelled the paper and found a little message inside. The letter was riddled with Lovino's shaky writing, and it looked like it had taken him a lot of effort to write.

_Idiota- _

_Your ugly mug is distracting me. Stop frowning... because even though your a tomato bastard, we're still... friends. Be grateful._

_-Lovino_

_P.S. If you show this to anyone, I swear to you I will tear you apart with spoon. And then eat all your tomatoes. Bastard._

Antonio smiled at the threat at the end of the note and the crudely rendered tomato drawn next to his name. Looking around the class, he spotted Lovino, flashing a genuine smile before mouthing the words 'Thank you'.

The Italian quickly tore his eyes off of his friend, willing the shade of red his face had adorned to go away. He could hear Antonio chuckle not so silently and thought to flip him off, but he was too embarrassed to look at the Spaniard, let alone give him the bird. He tried to distract himself by actually studying for the upcoming test, but no sooner did he look at his paper did the final bell of the day ring.

As everyone else in the class packed up there booked and swarmed out of the class, Lovino sat in momentary awe of the fact that he spent basically the entire hour and fifteen minutes of class thinking about Antonio. He shuddered at the realization as he too packed up his books and prepared to leave for home where he was sure to get some well deserved rest.

Too bad that too was not going to happen for him. Not today, at least.

As soon as his bag was packed, Antonio came out of nowhere and abruptly grabbed onto Lovino's arm, dragging him out the classroom and down the hall. They went down the flight of stairs, through the music hall, and stop in front of the doors to one of the schools larger aerobics rooms. Lovino, who was protesting the entire way there, tore his hand away from his friends grip and the now fuming Italian began demanding an explanation.

"What the fuck was that all about?" He shouted, "Why'd you drag me all the way here?"

"But Lovi, don't you remember what today is?" the Spaniard said, looking at hi expectantly.

Lovino was about to snap out a reply in the negative, but as he slowly took in the date and location, it all came back to him.

"D-dance club..." the word were shaky as they slipped out of his mouth.

"That's right, Lovi~ Now, let's get going. We're already kinda late."

With that said, Antonio grabbed a hold of him once more, but this time he met with no resistance from the younger teen. He didn't question it, but instead walked into the room, with Lovino in tow, and greeted everyone as he dropped off his bag and joined the circle of other students. But he joined them alone. Lovino stood in the doorway unable to move his limbs or speak.

He managed to staggered forward a few steps before stopping again. The room began to spin around him, and vision was becoming impaired. The face of his peers began to distort and fade into black. He could hear some of them calling to him, but all of their voices fell deaf on his ears, except for one.

"Lovi? What's wrong?" He heard the Spaniard's voice ring out louder than the rest before it too began to fade.

He lurched forward, stumbling towards the disappearing voices, before all strength left is body.

"Lovi!"

Antonio's voice was last thing he heard before everything faded into a black void; Sleep taking him by the hand and leading him into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: Can you say UPDATE! Oh my God, that took so long. I honestly didn't think it would take so long, but school has really taken over my life. I just started my first year of high school and I wasn't prepared for the work load. It's not like I'm failing any of my courses, but there's a lot of homework being given out and it's not giving me enough time to write my stories. BUT, it's almost the end of first semester, so the work load is starting to let up and I've been getting more spare time to write up my fics. _

_Well, next I'll be update my Gerita fic "L'amore Prende Forma". Hopefully it doesn't take three months to write~_

_Until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Comments and Critiques are welcome; No flames please._


	3. Pierde en Calor

A/N: Updaaaaaaaaaate~

It has been a while hasn't it. Well fear no more for I am back, baby! And I'm going to promise to never go this long without writing ever again.

Pierde en Calor

Lovino's eyes flitted open, adjusting to the bright light filtering in through the slits between the blinds. He struggled to sit up, stiff muscles restricting his movement. He managed to sit up and gaze around the vaguely familiar room. The bed creaked underneath him as he shifted around to get a better look at his surroundings.

His head hurt; a dull throbbing emerging from behind his eyes. He lifted himself from the bed, trying his best to ignore the soreness in his limb, but utterly failing. As soon as he stepped from the bed side he lost his balance and stumbled forward. He managed to steady himself on a nearby wall, one hand keeping him propped upwards, while the other rubbed at his temple. Lovino's knees buckled, unable to keep him aloft for much longer, and soon gave out on him. He collapsed to the floor, knocking aside a small stool next to a near by desk. He slipped a few time but eventually, he got back up to he feet, using the desk to steady himself.

He took a look at the loose-leaf papers scattered across the desk, looking for some sort of clue of hint as to where he might be. He tried for a while, but in the end he couldn't get his eyes into focus long enough to tell who the papers belonged to. There wasn't enough light room to read with out straining his eyes but Lovino lacked energy, strength, and enthusiasm to go over and turn on the lights, so he just let it be and returned to the bed.

He took a seat on the bed and started thinking. He tried to remember how he got here, but every time he thought about that evening at school, his mind turn up blank.

The only thing he could remember, was sleep. Uninterrupted, peaceful sleep. Sleep he never wished would never end. Sleep he wanted to return to as soon as possible.

He abandoned all thoughts pertaining to the whatever might of happened after school and crawled under the covers. He tucked himself in under the covers and closed his eyes, embracing the warmth of the sheets. He wanted nothing more than to drift off once more.

But, of course, Lovino had just about the worst luck known to mankind. Someone up there must have really hated Lovino, for as soon as he closed his eyes, the door creaked open and someone walked into the room.

Lovino peered out from the covers, but could make out the figure in the door with miniscule amount light in room. He cursed at himself for not turning on the lights before, but stayed under the covers. Maybe whoever it was would think he was asleep and leave him to actually do so. But, as usual, Lovino was wrong. The figure moved over to him and took a seat on the bed. Said figure placed a hand on the Italian's shoulder and whispered into the his ear.

"Lovi," he said, gently shaking the teen's shoulder, "It's time to get up,"

_That voice_, he thought, _why does it sound so familiar_. It was familiar. In fact, the entire scenario was familiar. _Too Familiar..._.

Lovino eyes shot open. He sprang forward, headbutting the older teen square in the forehead in an attempt to get him away. It somewhat worked, considering he had backed up a bit, but he was still in Lovino's 'bubble', just like always. He never understood the concept of personal space.

"What the FUCK?!" he yelled.

"Oh, You're awake~" he said with a goofy smile plastered on his face, rubbing a the red spot blooming on his head.

"Dammit Antonio! Can't you wake someone up normally?! You now, _without_ creeping the shit out of them?"

"What's wrong with how I wake you up?" The Spaniard asked innocently, still smiling.

He hesitated, "I-I don't know, it's just... just... It's just creepy, alright. So stop..." He heard snickering coming from the teen in front of him, "What're you laughing at, ass-hat?"

Antonio chuckled lightly and ruffled up Lovino's hair, "Oh Lovi, your too adorable~"

"Stop that!" He protested and tried to bat away the Spaniard's hand and fix his hair back, but Antonio kept messing it up again. This would've went on for a while, being that the two of them were getting a bit lost in the moment, but there were soon interrupted by something.

Lovino's stomach to be exact. It let out a long, and very loud growl that made the both of them stop what they were doing.

Antonio fell back in laughter, trying to calm himself down lest Lovino try to kill him.

"Shut Up!" He yelled, a bit embarrassed. He wasn't sure who his statement was directed to: Antonio or his stomach. But either way, they should both keep quiet. Of course one of them didn't.

An other growl sounded out, but Antonio stayed quiet this time. He looked a bit... worried actually.

"Lovino, when... When was the last time you ate something?" he spoke, worry evident in his tone.

Lovino kept silent, trying to think of the last time he really ate, but kept silent after realizing just how long it had been.

"That long," he said frowning. But it didn't last for long, it never did. He always came back smiling. "C'mon. Let's get you out of bed and get some food into that angry stomach of yours!" he encouraged, cheerfully smiling down at Lovino while help him up and out of bed. Lovino had glared at him for a while, but stopped afterwards knowing that it would go unnoticed.

They made it down the stairs and into the kitchen with little to no problem at all. Lovino took a seat at the table, munching on some churros that were already laid out while Antonio cooked up some breakfast for the two of them. Antonio went over to the fridge, peered inside and grabbed a green pepper, a Spanish tomato, and a few eggs. Closing the fridge he looked over to table to see almost half the plate of churros gone.

"Easy on the churros there, Lovi," he chuckled, earning a grumble from Lovino, "Save some for later," he said, taking the plate from the table, but not before Lovino grabbed another one.

He stared at the plate the half empty plate for a while before setting down on the counter and starting on their breakfast.

_Looks like I'll have to make more_, he thought as he cracked an egg into a small plastic bowl.

* * *

><p>They were well into their breakfast of Spanish scrambled eggs and churros when Lovino had asked Antonio about what happened after school. He had hesitated a bit, but eventually told him everything. And Lovino was thoroughly embarrassed. Not only had he fainted in front of everyone in the room, but he also had to have his sorry ass carried all the way here. He just hope to gad that he wasn't carried bridal style. Which he wasn't, but Antonio felt it would be fun to leave that part out.<p>

"Wait!" He jumped up, "My dad! He's probably flipping his shit right now. I need to get home," he was about to run from the table, but was stop by Antonio.

"Hold on," he said, taking a hold of his arm, preventing from running off.

"What?"

"Your dad knows," Antonio said, but Lovino's worry wasn't exactly lifted by the statement, "Last night, I called and told him you were here. Don't worry, I didn't tell him that you fainted. He thinks you came over after school to study, and that you fell asleep here."

Lovino relaxed a little, bring up his hand to rub at the back of his neck.

Things were silent between them. Lovino just stood there not sure what to say next, and Antonio wasn't sure how to say what he wanted to say next. But he proceeded anyway.

"Um, Lovi..." he started, "I... I was thinking about our last rehearsal..."

Lovino froze up. What about the rehearsal?

"Something was... missing,"

_What's missing_, he thought, then he remembered their 'almost' kiss_... Is that what he's talking about?_

"There isn't enough... Passion,"

"What?" He asked, letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. _Thank God_

"Salsa is a nice dance and all, but think it's a bit overdone. I heard three other pairs say they're doing it, and I don't want ours to be so... generic,"

"Settle down, Antonio," he said, carefully choosing his words, "It's just a dance. Besides... O-ours routine is better than any of theirs anyway," he tried to reassured his friend.

He looked up at Lovino and smiled softly, "I'm glad you think that, but I don't think it enough,"

"Fine then..." he said, his voice sounding a bit exasperated, "What do you suggest?"

Lovino watched as Antonio swiftly left the kitchen and then return just as quickly. He had his laptop with him. And God did that thing look old.

He set it up on the kitchen table and took a seat, switching on the power.

"I did some thinking the other day, and I thought this one dance that I think would be perfect~" He said, after he turned on the laptop (which did so surprisingly fast) and open a few videos of said dance, "I searched up some videos to show you. Here look,"

Lovino learned over his friend and watched in silence as the clips played. He payed as close attention as possible to the powerful yet elegant turns of the dance. The Italian stared at the screen in awe.

"So...," he said as he finished the clips, "What do you think?"he asked, with a smile still on his face.

"Well, it's no salsa, that's for sure," he said, not feeling very confident about doing this dance. There wasn't much time left before they were to present their composition, and Lovino didn't even think he was ready to preform their previous dance let alone do a new one all together.

"What's wrong, Lovi?"

Lovino looked back at the screen of the laptop, "It looks kinda difficult, I'm not sure if I can do this..."

Antonio turned away, his smile fading.

Lovino really did hate when that happened, but he could never figure out the reason why. Maybe it was just so natural for him to be smiling all the time, that Lovino found it unnerving for him to be anything else but happy. It annoyed the crap out of him sometimes, but other times he could bear to part with that cheery grin.

Times like now.

"But... I guess I could, you know, give it a try..." _I'm such a sap_, he thought waiting for Antonio's reply

Antonio perked up, but his smile hadn't yet return, "Are... Are you serious, Lovi?" he looked back into Lovino eyes.

The Italian tore his own pair away before he responded, "Yeah sure, I mean, it wouldn't hurt to try... Right?"

Antonio jumped out of his chair and brought Lovino into his arms, which he protested to very loudly.

"What the fuck! Let go of me!" he shrieked, struggling within his grasp.

"Oh, Lovi~ Thank you, thank you , thank you!"

"Alright, alright! I get it! Now let me go!"

* * *

><p>After a good ten minutes, Antonio had finally let him go. And after other ten minutes, they were dressed and headed downstairs.<p>

They passed through the doorway and entered a large, empty room with glossy hardwood floors. Lovino looked around the vacant room in awe and curiosity.

"When was this room put here?" the Italian asked. He received a smile in reply as usual.

"It's always been here Lovi~" he said smiling, "The room was used as storage before, but my parents cleared it out a few weeks ago for a party. Since they haven't put anything back yet, I have myself my own little dance hall."

"Lucky for us then, hmm?"

"Exactly"

Lovino lips twitched up into a small grin, but it disappeared just a quick as it surfaced. Antonio managed to catch a glimpse of it before it vanished, and widened his own smile. Antonio made his way the the middle of the room, ready to start his lesson.

"Today we are going to learn to the Paso Doble," the Spaniard announced, sounding authoritative, just like a real teacher.

"The paso-what-now?"

"Paso Doble. It's Spanish for double step. It's a lively dance based off of Spanish and Portuguese bullfights," he explained before demonstrating. He showed his partner the steps, counting the beats out loud as he did them. Antonio continued his little history lesson, but Lovino wasn't exactly listening.

Lovino closely watched his friend demonstrate their new dance. He noted how graceful the Spaniard looked as preformed the dance with little effort. He thought back to when they were practising their salsa and how clumsy he was while doing. He could only imagine how many times he'd slip up while doing this 'Paso Doble'.

"You ready to try it?" Antonio asked, snapping Lovino back into reality. He hadn't realized that he drifted off into 'la-la land' while watching his companion.

"Uh, could you, maybe explain it again?"He cheeks reddened a bit with embarrassment. Antonio giggled, walking over to his friend and offered out his hand.

"Why don't I we try it instead?" he laughed, "Your hands, mi amigo," he voice was soft and gentle, beckoning Lovino to comply. Which he reluctantly did so shortly after. Antonio led his hands into their proper position.

"Well, take this nice and slow," he said, before he counted them in.

They started off with small steps; slow movements.

Sur place, a forward movement, a backward movement, sur place, attack. Repeat.

Sur place, a forward movement, a backward movement, sur place, attack. Repeat.

Sur place, a forward movement, a backward movement, sur place, attack. Repeat.

They did it over and over slowly picking up speed as they went through it. There was no music, just the sound of their feet tapping against the floor filling the air.

They moved on, slowing the pace as they worked on new step; chasse. He stopped, instructed, and continued. He did the same with their travelling spins, along with their huits. From there they danced at their own pace, repeating the steps in a giant loop.

"You're doing good, Lovi~" he said simply.

A smile twitched onto the Italians lips as he peeked down to his feet. He was getting it right, and on the first try too. He felt... Good about himself. Like he could march home and tell his dad how quickly he learned this dance as if he a child coming home from their first day at school. He hadn't had that feeling in a long time. Not since Feliciano and Piero showed up and became the stars of the family. He quickly shook those thoughts away, refusing to let them put a damper on his lightened mood.

He was too busy trying to replace them to notice that Antonio had begun to spin him. They had gotten to their second spin before Lovino had really figured it out. He ended up tripping over his feet and went crashing into the Spaniard's chest.

His hand were gripping the other teens shoulder as he tried to regain his balance. He did so quickly, his cheeks beginning to redden from embarrassment. Antonio suggested that they take a break, but Lovino scowled at the thought of it and demanded they continue.

Antonio complied, leading them back into the basic step for a while. After a minute or so, Antonio decided that they had done enough of the basics and that they should get started on learning their composition. Lovino was a bit surprised the the Spaniard had already conjured something up for them, but he should have suspected it. He had done as much when the started on their salsa so he shouldn't have expected any different this time.

Antonio would demonstrate the move, Lovino would try it, there would be a slip up or two, Antonio would correct, they would move on. Lovino was having the most difficulty adapting to how Antonio wanted him to dance. The salsa they had been doing up until this point was so fluid in its movement. It was nothing like the paso doble. The dance was all about dominance, something Lovino could manage to recall Antonio saying when he had been demonstrating. It was filled with sharp turns and strong steps.

A powerful dance, yet so elegant as well.

After a run-through for the steps to their new routine, of which there was surprisingly a lot given the short amount of time, Antonio thought they should test out how the moves blended together.

Antonio led Lovino into the hold position for the paso doble, which the Italian recognized from the dance clips. Without error, much to Lovino's surprise, they were able to get in proper form and start the routine.

There was no music playing at the time, leaving the sound of Antonio counting the steps and the click of their dance shoes against the floor to echo through the room.

As they progressed through their dance, a familiar feeling rose up in Lovino's chest. It was that odd feeling. That fluttering, chill-inducing feeling. He felt it so many time before. Every time he was wrapped in the Spaniard's arms stepping in time with either the break-neck speed of the music or the steady counting of his partner. His heart would begin to pound, harder and faster. His breathing would begin to accelerate.

Every time he danced with Antonio, the feeling would surface. It was as if his body was trying to tell him something, but refused to actually let him know what it was trying to say. Which left Lovino in this ridiculous guessing game each time.

He didn't know what caused it or when it started, and truth be told he didn't care to know at the moment. All he wanted was for the feeling to leave him, for with each second he spent dwelling on it, the worse his concentration became.

"Your looking at the ground again,"Antonio noted out loud as they slowed to a stop and separated. "Don't you remember what I told you last time?"

_Last time..._ He thought, _How could I forget... _He spent the last 48 hours thinking about nothing but last time. "Yeah," he replied, his voice low and barely audible. "I remember..."

"Good," Antonio said with a smile, then offering his hand out to his partner once more "Then let's try this again."

Placing his hand in his friend's, they position themselves once more.

Antonio voice rang out and it counted them in.

The sound of their shoes against the floor echoed through the empty room.

The lively pace at which they moved caused the a burning sensation to rise in the muscle in his legs. They'd been practising for more than an hour with no breaks, and he was beginning to feel the exhaustion already. Looking at his his partner, he could tell that he hadn't even broken a sweat. _Well, that's what I get for not staying up all night and then collapsing after school._

They attack.

The strong step almost set Lovino off balance. His slight wobbling was hardly noticeable as he went back into sur place.

This wasn't good. He was doing to well to end up getting scolded again for not keeping up.

He needed to concentrate.

'_You need to FOCUS_'.

The words resurfaced in his mind.

'_You need to feel it~_'

They returned fresh into his mind one after an other.

'_Move with me_'

His heart beat quickened, his eyes revealing the bright spark that had emerged on that Thursday evening.

That flare. Antonio recognized it the instant their eyes locked. He had noticed how Lovino seemed to change when he first saw the instant that fire sparked into his hazel orbs. It was if an entirely different person took over. A person with such unbridled passion.

_But for what? _His thoughts halted at the single question pushed through to the front of his mind.

_What is the passion for, Lovino? Is it loathing? _He stopped himself there. He knew what Lovino looked like when irate and angry, and this was not that look. _Is it desire?_

Antonio had asked himself if it was desire he saw in his partners eyes. If it really was desire, then what was it for? Was it the dance? It seemed the most obvious answer seeing that it was the only times he'd seen the spark, but he had doubt still. _If not dance, then what?_

The Spaniard stilled his thoughts there. He was getting carried away with them; he need to stay focused on the dance.

They separated for a chasse and Antonio let he eyes slide closed for a moment and he laughed silently to himself. Never had he ever had to remind himself to stay focused while dancing. Opening his eyes, his gaze was locked on to his partner once more. Noting the flare was still there, he let a smile play on his lips.

Only this teen could make him forget himself.

Only Lovino could affect him in such a way.

* * *

><p>They stepped across the floor with ease. Antonio had long stopped counting the steps; the only sound left was their shoes tapping against the wood floor.<p>

Every movement was fluid, contiguous. There was no pause between movements. Each step flowed elegantly into the next.

Antonio stepped to the side and twirled his partner. Then with an other step, he twirled him again.

Lovino barely had the time to catch his breath from the first spin before he was spun again. His head had begun to spin and the burning in his legs [which had disappeared after sometime] resurfaced when Antonio twirled him a third time. By the time Antonio spun him him a fourth and final time, Lovino's legs gave out on him. He toppled over and fell to the floor bringing Antonio down with him.

So much for all that fluidity and elegance shit.

They stayed there in a tangled mess for a while as Lovino began to brood over this recent addition to the ever growing list of slip-ups he's made. He separated himself from the mess and sat on the floor legs sprawled out limply in front of him.

_Damn useless things! Things were going so well, _He scolded himself, _You just had to turn to mush on me didn't you?_

"Fuck," he grumbled, rubbing at his temple as Antonio chuckled up a storm next to him, "Shut up!" Lovino growled, "It's all your fault, dickwad" there was hint of annoyance in his voice.

Antonio stopped, however very slowly, before he spoke, "I think we've done enough for now," he said as the last of his giggles died down, "Maybe we should take a brake?"

Lovino glared at his partner but eventually agreed. Antonio helped the both them up from the floor. They sat themselves down on some chairs and they stayed there for a while in silence before Antonio wrapped his arms tightly around his grumpy companion.

"What the hell? Get off of me!" He growled, struggling against his grip, but Antonio didn't let up.

"Oh Lovi~ You did so well," he cooed, rocking back and forth with Lovino in his arms.

"Okay! Thanks, now get off!"

The Spaniard looked up into Lovino eyes, a blinding smile playing on his lips. He was close. Really close. _Too close_.

Lovino tried backing away, but Antonio's hold was too tight on him. He looked back into the Spaniard's olive greens, trying to convince himself that this was not a repeat of their last rehearsal. But as Antonio inched closer, Lovino's mind went blank, and his eyes slid shut. He couldn't deny himself wanting this. Not again.

He waited like last time. He felt the teen's lips slightly brush over his owns like they did last time.

He felt them pull away, leaving Lovino with nothing, just like last time.

He tried leaning forward, hoping to press their lips together himself, but Antonio pulled back, letting go of him in the process. The Spaniard moved to get up from his seat but before he could walk away a hand gripped at his wrist.

The Italian's hand had moved on it's own, hold on tightly and preventing Antonio from leaving. Lovino stayed quiet though.

"I'm gonna get some water... Do you want some, Lovi?" He asked, refusing to look into his friend's hazel green eyes. He pulled weakly against the Italian's grip, trying to ease his way out of it.

"why didn't you do it?" His voice was quiet, Antonio could barely hear it over his quickly rising heartbeat.

"What?" Antonio looked back to his partner.

"Why didn't you do it?" Lovino repeated, this time much louder, "Before and Now. Why? Why didn't you... k-ki... k-kiss me?"

Antonio turned away once more and kept his mouth shut.

"Well?" the Italian prompted.

"Lovi..." he started, "It's not that simple..."

Lovino let go of Antonio and stood up abruptly, almost knocking over the chair. "You're pressing lips against mine!" he interrupted, surprising the both of them with his outburst, "What's so fucking difficult about it?"

"That's not what I mean, Lovino," he defended, finally looking back at Lovino before turning his gaze to the floor.

Lovino glared at the other teen, scowling deeply, "Do you..." he started, scowl morphing into a frown, "Do you not... l-like me or something?"

Antonio whipped his head up at a speed Lovino thought would give him whiplash. He stared hard into his eyes, gripping at his shoulders.

"Oh god, no. Lovino, I like you. I really like you," _probably more than I really should_, "It's just..." he hesitated, "It's just... I like this," he gestured to the both of them, but he could see Lovino didn't understand.

"I like what we have, and... And I don't wanna ruin it because I'm not able to control myself,"

"It's one kiss," he said, still a bit confused, "What's one kiss gonna do?"

"You never kno-"

"And we never will," he interrupted again, "unless... we try," he said, his voice going from overpowering to hesitant. _What're you doing? Don't get cold feet now! _

"Lovi? Are you sure?" he asked, moving in closer and easing up on the his grip. Lovino, with eyes shut, hummed out a response and Antonio closed the gap between them.

Antonio leaned forward, hovering his lips over Lovino's. He thought of pulling away again, but he couldn't do that to Lovino. He couldn't do that to himself. He wanted this and so much more. He would not deny himself this pleasure any longer, and he would hope that what Lovino said was right. _It's only one kiss. What's the worst that __could happen_, he thought as he slid his eyes closed and finally pressed his lips against the other teen's pair.

Lovino's heart skipped when he felt Antonio's mouth against his. Reaching up and placing his hand on his friends shoulder, Lovino slanted his lips and kissed back.

The kiss, along with the feel of it, was cut short as Antonio separated himself from Lovino. The Italian let a out small, but audible, whine and pulled Antonio back down.

Maybe that's what Lovino was afraid of before. That he'd want more. Because right now he certainly did, and frankly, he did care. It felt wrong, but it just felt so right. How could he not want more? And now that he had a taste of it, he wasn't going to let this slip away so quickly.

Lovino snaked his arms around the Spaniard's neck, his lips pressing lightly against Antonio's. Antonio, in turn, was surprised by Lovino taking initiative.

His stupor did last long, though. Cupping his face, Antonio licked the seam between Lovino's lips before parting them. Their tongues met, swirling around each other and battling for dominance. Dual moans escapes their throats, echoing throughout the empty room. They parted for a moment, catching their breath before Antonio pushed Lovino up against wall, crashing their lips together once more.

The kiss was bruising, but Antonio lacked the control to stop himself. He was lost in the feeling; lost in the heat. He wanted, no, needed more. He moved in closer, pressing their chests together. He felt Lovino's chest heaving against his. Felt his raging heart beat against his own rapid one.

Antonio pressed his thigh in between Lovino's legs, prying them open and began rubbing it sensually against the Italian's groin. Lovino parted his mouth from Antonio, letting his head fall back, another moan escaping his lips.

The Spaniard froze.

_What am I doing?!_

He took a step back. Lovino stared questioningly at his friend through half-lidded eyes. Antonio combed a hand through his hair, taking another step back. And another. And another. And another.

Soon he was out of the room and up the stairs, his eyes torn away from his friend.

Lovino was stuck in a daze; his legs turned to mush and his eyes fixated on the retreating Spaniard. He wanted to go after him but his body wouldn't allow it. His legs wobbled beneath him, slowly giving out on him. Lovino's body slid down the wall, his limbs becoming useless to him.

His mind couldn't properly process all the thing he had just felt and was continuing to feel. It was all one garbled up mess inside there. He didn't bother trying to decipher the mess.

Instead, he stayed lying on the ground, heart still racing, and still breathless.

* * *

><p>AN: FUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuu-

My GOD this took long. Sorry about the lack of actual dancing description, I really tried but I haven't written in so long. I just need to get back into the feel of it.

I really thought I was going to be able to get a lot of writing done this summer, however I forgot the fact that I have a job and that I signed up for summer school so that I could get an extra course in next year. So there went my entire July: right out the window. Thing definitely slowed down this month now that I was done with summer school, but I still had a whole ton of family outings that I could get away from even if I wanted to, plus my shitty job.

Even with all that, and possibly more, I was able to squeeze in some time for writing and was able to produce this. I was also able to start the next chapter, and whip up a nice little one-shot for you guys. I'll have those uploaded in the next few days or so.

Comments and critiques are very much welcome; no flames though. Please and thank you.


End file.
